


Long Kept Secrets

by Agent_Of_Something



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Has trigger words that I blurred, Please be advised to not read this story if you are easily triggered, this is pretty mature
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:22:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 12
Words: 4,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26942848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agent_Of_Something/pseuds/Agent_Of_Something
Summary: Jemma faces her past while the present intervenes. that was crappy.
Relationships: Jemma Simmons & Original Male Character(s), Leo Fitz/Jemma Simmons
Comments: 33
Kudos: 28





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I came up with this story while making some pasta.

A phone call. That’s all it takes. One phone call can change your life. For the worse or for the better. This was the former. Her dad was dead. And she couldn’t say goodbye because the fucking universe decided that she was the one who had to suffer. She couldn’t stargaze with him one last time, tell him she got married. He couldn’t even walk her down the aisle. Jemma felt like she was ripped in two. She repeated those words her Mum said to her in her head like a mantra.

Your father passed, darling.

Your father passed, darling.

Your father passed, darling.

Your father passed, darling.

So, Jemma made a decision. She’s going home, and is going to face her past. Only for a few days though. She still needed to save the world, she still needed to get Fitz out of his cell, but this was her time. She quickly packed her necessities, stole a quinjet, deactivated it’s tracker and set off for Sheffield.

About 8 hours later, she arrived. She sent the quinjet back and walked the path to her family’s farm in the country. She opened the wooden gate, trekked up the gravel path, and knocked on the old house door. The door opened after a few moments, revealing a young boy. A 14 year old boy whom Jemma has not seen in nearly a year.

“Mum?”


	2. Chapter 2

“Mum?” The boy asked, clearly surprised.

“Percy?” Jemma answered. “Oh my gosh look at you. You’re all manly now.” She took an unsure step towards him, testing the waters.

“Mum where the hell have you been?”

“I’m sorry sweetie. You know how my line of work is.”

“Yeah you are most wanted. I know you didn’t do anything. And I understand why you’ve had to miss a lot of things in my life.”

“Well, I’m here for a few days so you can tell me all about it. Girlfriends, school, that new cafe I saw that opened by the library, your football career, all of it.”

“Well, I guess now’s as good a time as any. I’ll fire up the kettle. Make yourself comfortable.”

“So cordial.”

Once they both had some tea, they sat next to each other on the couch when Percy put his down abruptly.

“Perc what’s wrong?”

“Nothing, it’s just I need to talk to you.”

“About what?”

“Mum, I think that I like girls and boys.” He said after gathering up the courage.

Jemma wrapped him up in her arms. Her parents didn’t know. She could tell. 

“Are kids at school giving you a hard time about this?” He nodded into her sweater. “I love and support you darling. Even though I may not be able to see you all the time I will always be here for you and I’m so sorry that I can’t be the Mum you need.” 

“No,” He said, sitting up, “you’re the best Mum I could ever ask for.” Just then, Jemma’s mother came through the door.

“Ok, I went to the market and got food for the reception. Oh Jemma, you’re here. I wasn’t expecting you.” She walked over to the mother-sun duo and wrapped Jemma in a big hug.

“Hi Mum.”

“Hey Nana.”

“Oh I’m so glad you’re here. I’ll get your room ready.” She said, standing up and running away. Percy and Jemma started laughing.

“Oh I missed you darling.”

“I missed you too.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this has a trigger word. i put stars in the vowels however if you are made uncomfortable i apologize.

The next morning, Jemma woke up to her phone buzzing. She looked at it and saw that Daisy was calling. She reluctantly pressed answer.

“Hello?” She said groggily.

“Simmons, where the hell are you? You can’t just up and leave and not tell anyone. Especially in our current situation!”

“I’m sorry okay? I had a family emergency.”

“You are putting them in danger. Get your ass back to the lighthouse.”

“My dad just died Daisy.”

“I’m sorry, but you need to come back. Fitz is sick, he needs you not to mention the fate of the world.”

“I want to spend a few days here and be here for my family.”

“Fine. Be like that. Selfish bitch.”

“Excuse me?” She didn’t get the chance to continue as Daisy hung up.

“Jemma darling? Are you up?”

“Yeah Mum come on in.”

“Good morning, there is eggs, toast, sausages, and some bacon if you’d like.’

“Sounds great thank you.”

‘I’d also like to talk to you about a few things. One, I’m thinking about selling the farm.”

“What? No this is my home. Percy’s home. We grew up here.”

“With your father gone I can’t stand the sight of it.”

“Then I’ll buy it.”

“With what money?”  
“I have enough to buy it.”

“There's more Jemma. I know about Percy’s feelings towards men and I don’t approve. So after I sell I’m sending him to conversion therapy.”

“Conversion therapy? No. Him being bisexual isn’t a crime or a sin. It’s who he is.”

“Well you’re not in charge of him Jemma Anne Simmons, you never have and you never will be. This is my house, he lives in it, he’s under my care and he will be normal.”

“He is normal! You’re just a bitch. I bet dad would’ve accepted him.”

“You don’t have the right to ever question my authority Jemma. You lost your virginity at 15 to a man you didn’t know and had a bastard child because of it. Had to pass him off as my own to avoid the talk of the town. Good thing we sent you away.”

“Sent me away yeah. Away from my child. And also, I was r*p*d, not some slut. I am married now, good thing I didn’t invite you to the wedding because you’re also racist as well as homophobic. I’ll be here for the funeral, and when I leave, Percy and I are never speaking to you again.”

“Mum?” Percy asked shyly. He heard everything.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot to mention that this fic is also a fanart project i'm doing so hop over onto instagram @agent_of_something and it'll make more sense there but don't worry! it looks like smooth sailing from here.

“Mum?” Percy shyly asked. He’s heard everything.

“Percy, I know these feelings are confusing, but soon you’ll feel all better. You’re sick.” Mrs. Simmons cooed.

“He’s not sick! He may not be straight but he’s not sick. You saying that he’s sick for something totally okay is wrong.” Jemma yelled.

“Very well then. After the funeral tomorrow, I’m cutting you both off. Percy, you are to leave this house and live with your Mum in America where she is most wanted. Do not come crying to me.” And with that she slammed the door.

“Percy I don’t know if I’ll be able to look after you.” Jemma admitted.

“I want to live with you though. Why can’t I?”

“Well because, I am a wanted criminal and until I get my name cleared you won’t get what you deserve. You deserve more than what I can give you.”

“Does your husband know about you having a kid?”

“No, Fitz doesn’t know.”

“Wait, you married Fitz? The Scottish genius?”

“Yeah.” Jemma smiled. She gestured over to the space next to her. Percy jumped on her bed. Jemma got out her phone and played her wedding video that Mack filmed.

“Wow, he glowed up. I’m happy for you.” Percy quipped after the video ended.

“Thanks sweetie.” Jemma smiled, but it quickly faded as she began thinking about the current state of her marriage. The last time she talked to Fitz was telling him about her dad.

_Jemma came to his cell. Looking at him, he seemed so broken, and she couldn’t help him. She punched the code in and opened the door._

_“Jemma, what are you doing in here?”_

_“Fitz, I know that you are fighting something right now but this isn’t about that.”_

_“Ok, what’s it about then?”_

_“Fitz, my mum called earlier. My dad’s dead.”_

_“Jemma, I don’t know what to say. I’m so sorry.” He came up to her and wrapped his arms around her. He held her while she broke down against him, sobbing violently. He pressed gentle kisses in her hair while whispering reassurances and I love yous softly in her ears. Her tears stained his shirt but he didn’t seem to mind._

_“Jemma, you should go to the funeral.” Fitz murmured._

_“I can’t talk to my mother and you need me. We need to save the world.”_

_“Jemma, the world isn’t going to end in the next couple of days.”_

_“I’ll think about it.”_

“Mum, what’s wrong?” Percy asked, his concern broke her out of her reverie.

“You’re crying.” He continued, wiping her tears.

“Oh my sweet boy, I just love you so much.” Jemma replied, holding him tight while figuring out what her game plan was going to be.


	5. Chapter 5

The funeral was today. Jemma and Percy spent the entirety of yesterday catching up and going into town before crashing at the farm. All without speaking to Louisa Simmons.

Jemma looked in the mirror. She looked like something her mum always wanted her to be. Black heels, black pantyhose, black dress, black veil, hair stick straight, she looked like her grandmother. Jemma then touched her necklace, her grandmother gave it to her before she passed. It was one of her most prized possessions passed from generation to generation, when Jemma has a daughter she will give it to her to continue the line. She then heard a knock on the door signaling it was time to go. She gathered her coat and took one last look at her childhood bedroom, her and Percy’s flight to the states left tonight. She will miss this place.

The Simmons family had a tradition to walk to the cemetery. Only the people with the body could drive. So Percy and Jemma walked arm in arm to the cemetery. Her mum was driving as she had the body. 

Once at the cemetery, Jemma walked to the podium to give her eulogy.

“Hello all, as you may know, I’m Jemma. And Charles was my father. He was brilliant, kind, confident, and stubborn as hell.” Everyone chuckled. “He was a great man but an even better father. Which is why I named my son Percy Charles Simmons. But he was the one who lit my passion for the stars, my son can attest that I do love astronomy. When I was 7, I had scoliosis, for weeks I was bedridden, and I was a kid so I was extremely bored. So every night my dad would wheel my bed out and take me stargazing. It strengthened my love for science as well as our bond. That is something I will cherish forever. So rest easy Dad, I love you.” She finished, wiping a stray tear.

At the reception, there were plenty of hugs and tears. Then Percy and Jemma walked back to the farm, changed, showered, packed, and set off for the airport. Jemma had bought an apartment, a car, and had a fake passport so she wouldn’t get arrested. She enrolled Percy in Rivers End High and he started next week. She didn’t want to tell the team the truth, she would tell Fitz when she saw him.

The flight was long and grueling, but they finally made it to JFK airport and hailed a taxi to their new apartment in Rivers End. A new beginning. Jemma will have to learn how to balance everything but first she needs to settle in. They unpacked all of the necessities before crashing on an air mattress. The big stuff is coming in a week, bed stuff, couches, tv, tables, chairs. Tomorrow it’s a new beginning for Jemma and Percy.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw- mentions of r*p*

When Jemma woke up, she realized her phone had about 30 missed calls and texts from the team but she just chose to ignore them. She couldn’t deal with anymore crazy now. So she got up, put on a hoodie and went to a Starbucks down the street. She got some tea and breakfast sandwiches for both her and Percy. When she returned, Percy was still sound asleep so she went to the master bedroom and took a shower. 

She got out and dried her hair. The water pressure was so much better here than in the lighthouse. That made her realize that she couldn’t go back until Monday when Percy started school. Well maybe she could buy herself some time while Percy is still asleep. She looked at the air mattress and he was still asleep. Normally Jemma would wake him up but the jetlag combined with her needing time alone outweighed them. She wrote a note to Percy that she was going on a run and kissed him on the forehead before leaving.

She walked the 10 minute walk to the lighthouse and entered the code to go in. She avoided everyone and made sure to only talk to Fitz. She knocked on his door.

“Fitz? I’m back. Can I come in?”

“Yeah.”

“Hey you.” She said after coming in. She wrapped her arms around him and inhaled his familiar scent.

“I need to talk to you.” She said after a few minutes. 

“Yeah, of course.” They sat down on the bed and Jemma took his hands and started fidgeting with them in her lap.

“So, you know my brother Percy?”

“Yeah why?”

“Well he’s not actually my brother. He’s my son.” Jemma was gonna rip off the band aid. “When I was 15, I was walking home from a cafe and this man started following me. At first, he was keeping his distance but then he was about a foot behind me so I started running but he was too fast. He pushed me into a dark alley and,” she swallowed. She looked over at Fitz and saw his look of disgust and horror and started rubbing his hands to calm him down. She continued, “he just...you know what he did to me. I ran home and told my parents and my Mum shamed me for being a slut. My dad wrapped me in a big hug and told me he’d take care of it. The man was put behind bars but a few weeks later I started to feel sick. I found out I was pregnant and was forced to stay in my house when I started to show. My parents are against abortion. So they passed Percy off as my brother and sent me off to SHIELD where I met you. When my dad died, I went back. And Percy came out. My Mum threatened to send him to conversion therapy but I stepped in and now we live in an apartment 10 minutes away.” She managed in what seemed like one breath.

Fitz stared at her before wrapping her in a hug, whispering soft reassurances and apologizing for not being there for her. It felt good to be accepted, it took months and months of therapy for Jemma to accept what happened to her. 

“I understand why you didn’t tell me. I’m so sorry I wasn’t there for you. I love you so much.” He said over and over in her ear. Kissing her temple a few times.

“Thank you for accepting this. I know it’s a lot to process.” She said after pulling back.

“You’ve accepted me and understood lots. You’ve gone through so much and you’re so strong and if I didn’t accept you what type of husband would I be, wife?” He said, pushing a piece of her hair behind her ear and kissing her softly.

“I have to go check on Percy. I’ll be back.”

“Ok, I love you.”

“Love you too.” She replied kissing him once more. “You’re too cute Fitz.” She said, grabbing his face. She kissed one last time and left. Made the 10 minute walk back to the apartment undetected, and nearly fainted at the sight that greeted her.

Percy was gone.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long, the artist for this chapter backed out for personal reasons so yeah here is chapter 7

Percy was gone. Her son was missing. Jemma checked everywhere, she called and texted and then realized he left his phone here. No note. Nothing. But his jacket was on the floor. She picked it up and inhaled his scent before breaking down in tears. She clutched the worn red hoodie like a lifeline. Suddenly, Percy’s phone rang, an unknown number she answered it.

“Hello?” She managed to say.

“Hello Agent Simmons.”

“Who is this? What have you done to Percy?”

“We want all of you to turn yourselves in. After that, I will make sure you are compensated fairly. After all, Percy is without a father, we wouldn’t want that to happen to his mother as well. You have 48 hours to turn yourself in or else your son is going to die slowly and painfully.” And with that they hung up. 

Jemma never ran so fast in all of her life. She made a beeline straight for Fitz’s cell. 

“Fitz, someone kidnapped Percy!” She wailed going right into his arms.

“Wait what?”

“They said that we have 48 hours to turn ourselves in or he dies!” She blubbered into his chest.

“How did they even find out about him?”

“Maybe they saw us at the airport I don’t know. I don’t know I just-” She couldn’t take it anymore. Her resolve broke down completely.

“Hey hey hey hey, we are going to figure it out ok?”

“Figure what out?” A new voice asked. It was May. Her face immediately softened seeing Jemma’s red eyes and tear streaks.

“May, somebody kidnapped my son and unless we turn ourselves in to the government they are going to kill him.”

“You have a son?”

“It’s a long story.” Fitz sighed, pulling Jemma back into him.

“I’ll talk to the others. For now, just rest. I’ll make sure nobody bothers you.”

“Ok, thanks May.”

“Yeah.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I owe y'all a chapter....

Fitz held Jemma for a long time, moving her to the bed when she stopped crying. She wasn't really aware of what he was doing with her. She was too tired but she trusted him with her life so she didn’t mind. When she woke up, she was lying on Fitz’s chest, wrapped around him like a koala. He was asleep too, his hold on her loose and easily movable. She slowly unwrapped her legs from his waist and carefully moved his arm from her shoulders. He was having trouble sleeping lately because of the voices and she didn’t want to disturb him. She slipped her right hand out of his left and planted a kiss on the corner of his mouth before exiting the room.

She walked into control and saw Daisy, Mack, Yo Yo, May, and Deke talking.

“I figured you told them.” Jemma said to May.

“I did, and we are going to help you.” May replied softly. Deke stared at Jemma longingly.

“Uh Deke, I need to talk to you.” Jemma said sternly when she noticed.

“Ok.” He followed her into the hallway.

“Did your Mum ever mention siblings?”

“No so this is quite a shock. You have a son?”

“Yes, I do. If I didn’t tell your Mum about him then that means he didn’t survive the Earth breaking.”

“I could tell. My mom always said that you were really sad and lonely. That there must’ve been one or more losses that you never recovered from. But she said that you were the most kind and caring person she’s ever met. And I have to agree. She must’ve gotten the majority of her personality from you.” Deke smiled at her and she did back. Though hers didn’t reach her eyes.

“Did you tell Fitz?”

“Yeah and he said that my dad was a ‘belligerent space goon’ and that I don’t look like him at all.” He said, putting his hands on his hips the way Fitz does so often and putting on an ok Scottish accent.

“Ok then. Let’s go back to control and get Coulson and Percy back.”

“Wait Percy?”  
“My son.”

“Oh, that’s my middle name. Well one of them anyway. I was one of the only ones who had middle names in the lighthouse. My full name is Deke Owen Percy Leo Shaw.”

“Is that a joke?”

“Nope, my mom wanted a long name and my dad was like ok as long as one of his names is mine.”

“Interesting.” Jemma mused, before turning back to control, her darling grandson at her heels.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Deke, can't you tell?


	9. Chapter 9

Deke and Jemma walked back to control after their talk, and were greeted by a very angry Daisy.

“Ok, so first, you leave without saying goodbye, second, we find out that you’ve been keeping a huge secret from everyone, which is the fact that you have a son, then when he needs you the most, you take time to talk to Deke of all people. Oh and don’t forget that I know you’ve been talking with Fitz in his cell. What gives you the right?” Daisy yelled.

“Ok, my father died, that’s why I left and as you can see, I’m back. Secondly, who I tell my son about is up to me and me only. Third, when I took time to talk to Deke it’s because he’s my grandson through the daughter Fitz and I are yet to have.” Everyone's eyes widened but Jemma brushed it off. “And finally, I can talk to my husband whenever and wherever I like. You aren’t in charge of me nor my actions. Understand?” Jemma retorted.

“Coulson put me in charge and if you don’t start following my orders I’ll lock you up away from Fitz. Got it?” 

“I’d like to see you try.” Jemma said angrily. The room started to shake.

“Alright that’s enough. Both of you. Simmons, we traced the call and your son is being held in an off the books military station in Nebraska. We go in, find your son, see if Coulson’s there too. If not, we’ll leave after we searched the entire place. Got it?” Everyone nodded. “Good. Wheels up in 10. I’ll go prep the quinjet.” And with one last look at Jemma, May left.

Yo Yo walked up to Simmons, placing a gentle hand, well, as gentle as she could with her new arms, on her shoulder. “You’ve done so much for me, now I’m returning the favor.”

“I need to clear you for the field first.”

“May and Turtleman already cleared me. I’ll take it easy. Whoosh whoosh remember?”

“Yeah. But I still want to check you out.”

“After we get your son back. I want to meet the guy before you go all medica on me.”

“Deal.” Yo Yo squeezed her shoulder before going to change into tact gear. Daisy then walked over to her.

“This isn’t over yet. I am your best friend. You should’ve told me.”

“Tremors, now isn’t the time.” Mack interjected, “We need to find Percy, that’s top priority.”  
“You know his name?” Jemma asked.

“Of course. I may have checked your file but I wanted to see him more as a person and not as someone in danger. Also, I can’t see Fitz as a dad or step-dad?”

“Fitz isn’t his father. Percy’s father isn’t in the picture.”

“Oh. Well, you can tell us all about it after your son is safe and back with you.” Mack left.

“You ready?” Jemma asked Daisy.

“Yeah, I’m ready.”


	10. Chapter 10

The quinjet ride was quiet. The 3 hours it took felt like 10. Nobody talked to each other except about the mission. When they landed, Daisy walked over to Jemma.

“We are going to find your son, but after that, you are telling me everything.”

“I won’t but thanks for the vote of confidence.” Jemma turned on her heel, loaded her icer, and followed May into the facility.

“Mack and Deke will check the west side. Yo Yo will run around the perimeter. May, Simmons, and I will look at the east side. Clear?” Daisy ordered. Everyone nodded. She signaled to start moving.

“Yo Yo, I upgraded your arms so you shouldn’t feel any discomfort or pain when running.” Jemma said to her before she left with Daisy and May.

“Muy bien. Muchas gracias, Jemma.” Yo Yo smiled at her.

“De nada.” Jemma smiled back.

“What’s the hold up? We gotta move.” Daisy yelled. Jemma followed her.

“Ok, Jemma, what does your son look like?” May asked.

“He’s almost 15, brown hair, brown eyes, and he was wearing a light blue shirt and sweatpants.”

“Ok.”

“Hey! You aren’t supposed to be here!” Two guards showed up. Daisy quaked them into a wall, which knocked them out. They then went to what they were guarding and took it down. Inside the room was Coulson and Percy.

“Oh my darling.” Jemma ran over and hugged Percy.

“Mum, stop, you’re crushing me.”

“Oh sorry.” Jemma said, letting go.

“What, no hug for me too?” Coulson smirked.

“Good to see you sir. We must move quickly back to the quinjet.” Jemma kept her hands on her son's shoulders.

“Ok, and you’ll tell me the story about how you are related to this kid?” Coulson asked.

“Yup.”

“Then let’s go.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My limited knowledge of the Spanish language has come in handy. I used to know a lot more but it's fine...it's so fine. Comments and kudos are always appreciated and make my day!


	11. Chapter 11

Daisy, May, Jemma, Percy, and Coulson started to make their way out of the room when a teenage girl, not much older than Percy, surrounded them with some guards.

“I’ve been waiting a long time for this, Daisy Johnson.” The girl said teasingly.

“Who are you? Daisy demanded.

“Me? I’m about to become one of the most powerful beings in the universe. Only SHIELD stands in my way now.” She sneered.

“What did you want from my son?” Jemma asked.

“Nothing really. He was just bait. To lure her out. No way was she going to let a scientist go alone and because her ‘daddy’ might’ve been in the same place. I get creative.”

“Under whose orders?” May asked.

“My mother of course. I don’t mind telling you because you’ll all be dead soon anyway.”

“Your mother’s General Hale?” Coulson asked.

“Why yes, Agent Coulson. She is. And now I’m gonna do a little more than cut your arms off. Because yes, that was also me.” The girl smiled disturbingly.

“Yeah I’m done.” Daisy said. She quaked all of the guards and Jemma iced the girl. She grabbed Percy’s hand and started running towards the quinjet.

“How could she do that?” Percy practically yelled.

“She’s inhuman.”

“Aren’t they dangerous?”

“Not all of them. Who told you that?”

“Nana.”

“Oh.” That explains a lot. Her mum wasn’t the most open-minded in the world.

Jemma looked back and saw the others running behind them. They made it to the quinjet a couple of minutes later where Deke, Mack, and Yo Yo were already waiting.

“Um hi.” Percy said. “I’m Percy. Nice to meet you. Thanks for saving me.”

“Anytime.” Mack shook his hand. “How old are you?”

“15 in May.”

“Oh.”

“Introductions can wait. We need to get back to base.” May ordered.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> its 1 am, i have school in seven hours, then I remembered that I have 8 pre written chapters of Long Kept Secrets to upload so after watching tiktok comps and the office on netflix, I decided to post one and then try and go to sleep uwu

The ride back to the base was actually not unpleasant. Percy was introduced to everyone and they all immediately took a liking to him as Jemma thought. Well, things between her and Daisy were still icy because as soon as they landed she grabbed Jemma’s arm and led her to the debriefing room.

“Talk.”

“I’d like to get my son settled first before I visit past trauma.”

“Mack and Deke are taking care of that.”

Jemma sighed in defeat. Knowing that Daisy wasn't going to back down, she relented. “What do you want to know?”

“The whole story.”

So, Jemma told her everything, how she got pregnant, how Percy was then made her brother in public, her house arrest, everything. She looked at Daisy and she had tears in her eyes. She pulled Jemma into a hug whispering apologies over and over again. When she pulled back she wiped her eyes.

“I’m sorry I haven’t been the friend you needed. I may have overreacted.”

“It’s ok. I haven’t been fair to you.”

“I still haven’t forgiven Fitz, but maybe I’ll get there someday.”

“That’s all I can ask for.”

“Now go check on your husband because Percy is probably asleep by now.”

“Ok.” Jemma hugged Daisy one last time before checking in on Percy, still asleep. She then went to Fitz’s bunk where she propped herself in his lap and looped her arms around his neck.

“We saved him.” Jemma tearfully sighed.

“Yeah?” He replied, wounding his arms around her waist.

“Yeah.” She kissed him, it felt like coming home. In a way, it was. It felt like ages since they had this type of intimacy. She felt him move her to lay on her back with him hovering over her. He broke the kiss.  


“Wait, do we have time for this?”

“We have all the time we want.”

“Ok.” He smiled leaning down to kiss her once more.


End file.
